One
by Zamairiac
Summary: Fleur De Lis is a special type of creature known as a Siren. For months she's awaited her Bondmate, yet when she meets a peculiar creature known as Michael,, she finds that her wait may finally have come to an end...if only he accepts the bond as well.


**Okay, so this is going to be a little different from my usual romantic stories. Mostly because this one does not include ANY royalty.**

**Nope, this here is a Fleur X Human pairing, which as I've mentioned in a blog, will focus heavily on bonding one's self to another completely and utterly, emotions and intimacy without clever humour or dark guises, and finally the tricky scenario of love at first site.**

**I myself hate it when a story rushes the romance; for it's that part I love the most. But with this story, hopefully by the time you've read it you'll understand why it is what it is.**

**Finally, there will be two Pov's (Point of views). Fleur's and Michael's. Fleur is from Prance and thus has a Prance accent, but I'm terrible at writing them so just try to imagine it. **

**Oh, and 'maman' is a french word for mother. Fleur will be using it whenever she mentions her.**

**So without further ado, let's begin my very first non-royal romance!**

**Begin!**

**One**

**Michaels Pov**

Before I arrived here I was nothing more than a college student studying the fine teachings of Catering. It wasn't anything exciting mind you, but my father had always told me that women loved a guy who knew how to cook…so I took it.

My life before college wasn't anything grand either. Before he died, my dad and I lived in the UK and had a tendency to move around quite a bit. I've lived in Stafford, Queensferry, Helsby and Elton, quite an array of places to be sure.

Schools were obviously just as numerous, and it was because of this that I made little to no friends in my childhood. But as with all things my father and I eventually settled down in one spot, and I was easily able to make and keep quite a group of friends.

After I'd finished with high school we stayed in touch, but the closeness was never there. It's not that we were living far apart or anything like that, it's just simply the way life is sometimes.

Though to my dismay, even though I've managed to obtain friendship, I've never quite managed to feel…attracted to anyone.

It's not that there weren't any attractive girls around me or anything; it's just that none of them ever managed to arouse anything from me. None ever had that spark that drew me to them.

Naturally I was teased mercilessly for this, and most did believe that I swung the other way. I don't, but most thought so.

Dad always told me that I felt this way because I was simply way ahead in maturity. And to be fair, most of the girls I knew did tend to be very juvenile most of the time. I didn't like the way I thought this, it made me feel like a pompous twat. But at the end of the day, I couldn't change what I felt.

And what I felt around most girls tended to be apathy.

But then I met her…and everything suddenly made sense. Well, not right away mind you. But shortly after, yes, everything I thought wrong with me suddenly wasn't.

Because she made me believe so, she made me…feel things I'd never felt before.

Alas, there is still quite a few months I have to explain before I get to her. So allow me to do so, if you please.

It all started off fairly cliché, at least compared to all of those science fiction novels. I woke up quite literally stranded in what appeared to be a western town.

Naturally I panicked a little…and then I met the locals…and panicked some more.

Once I managed to clear my head and actually sit down with one of them, it came to make sense that I was most certainly not on my own world anymore.

The desert was a little clue, but the four foot tall pony talking to me was a better one.

Her name was Cherry Jubilee. She was a nice little mare around her early thirties, who apparently ran a cherry ranch.

I unfortunately didn't get to see any of it. For not a few hours after meeting her, a large number of ponies dressed in rather antique armor found me. The evident leader of the group asked that I come with them to see their Princesses, who had apparently felt a minor disturbance when I arrived, and had sent this little group to check it out.

Having nothing better to do, I agreed with them, said goodbye to Cherry and then climbed aboard a really unsafe looking carriage.

Then they flew me to Canterlot…and I threw up on the citizens, a lot.

Though once I managed to successfully rid myself of the nausea, they felt that I was in the right condition to meet one Princess Celestia, and one Princess Luna.

And then I did.

They were roughly around five feet tall, with Luna being just a tad smaller. Celestia, if you didn't count her horn, came up to about my chest.

The two of them were very nice, and after talking and drinking some rather lovely tea, I decided that I liked them. This affirmed conclusion was extended when they promised to find a way to send me back, which I promptly thanked with hugs.

Turns out they like hugs, Celestia more so. Hmm, it probably had something to do with her ponies being too afraid or in awe to touch her.

So yeah, sometimes she just ups and finds me for a quick cuddle, even with our scheduled Saturday hug fest with her, Luna and a little purple alicorn called twilight.

The next few months after this were spent in a five star hotel paid for by Celestia, much to my confusion. Although she did name her price when I asked…it was hugs, and snuggles, lots of them every Saturday.

Cue the hug fest.

But enough about Celestia, what I'm about to tell is a completely different tale.

You see, back then I wasn't quite a cheerful as I sound now. In fact even with all the hugs I was quite miserable. Being away from everything even remotely human can do that to a guy…

But then one day, my friend Rarity asked me to go with her to a _very important_ party. Apparently a certain pony there wanted to talk with her about her business as a clothing designer. Rarity thought that by bringing me along, she'd have a little more to show off. That and I did kind of owe her for making me free clothing, so either way I was more than happy to do so.

Even if it did sound unbearably dull.

And so it was that a little under seven months after my arrival, that I found myself completely abandoned in what appeared to be a very fancy, if not drab event.

Well, it didn't remain drab for long.

My name is Michael Lily, I'm a human being, and this is the tale of how I met Fleur De Lis.

I guess that since this is our story and not just mine, that I should probably start at that party…all those years ago.

…

It was around quarter past three when I felt…funny. At first I thought it was something I ate, and so I quickly passed it off and something that…well, that I'd likely be passing off later than evening.

In any case it was relatively simple to ignore, given that the fashionista who'd dragged me here had also conveniently disappeared, leaving me on my lonesome for a good hour and a bit.

_I cannot BELIEVE that Rarity left me alone with all these snobby looking pricks!_

Indeed, nearly every single one of them was looking at me, and not exactly in a way I was fond of. By that I mean the mares were looking at me as if I were a piece of meat, which I found really disturbing. And the stallions were looking at me with either murderous or sly eyes, both of which I found really unnerving.

The room itself was a rather large one. There were numerous tables layered within it, each with various food and drink upon them. On the ceiling there was a glass chandelier, which to my surprise was lit up. A far cry from the rustic, primitive village of Ponyville. Everypony was wearing what passed for smart clothing, suits with the stallions and surprisingly well made dresses with the mares.

At that moment in time, most were dancing to a very romantic piece being played by grey coloured Earth Pony. It was actually quite appealing if I'm being honest, like something you'd hear at a wedding or surprisingly cheerful funeral. I've been to a few of them, my dad's included.

"_I don't want any tears when I'm gone, okay Michael? God knows we've both cried enough already. Just remember me as I was before the whole cancer business, alright? Oi, and have a fantastic life as well, that's all I've ever wanted for you son…"_

_Well…I'm certainly having a blast now Dad, partying and everything…_

Blinking away the sting in my eyes, I take a quick glance at my watch and curse at just how much time has passed since Rarity buggered off.

_Maybe I should just get back to the hotel and have a kip. Goodness knows I need one given the amount of modelling I've been doing for Rarity these past few days._

After glancing around for Rarity, and failing, I sighed at the certain argument we were certain to have later, before turning away from the leering mares and making my way out of the extravagant room. It was only as I neared the way out that I felt strange.

My breathing had become rapidly shallow, as if doing so was an impossibly hard task. And then as if to accompany my newfound repertory problem, I felt something…_pulling_ me, for want of a better word, in an arbitrary direction.

And so, listening to this bizarre urge, I turned my head around and looked in what felt like a random direction. I'm not sure why I did so…I just felt like I had to.

It was through this strange compulsion that I saw an unusually tall white mare, with a rather pale pink mane and tail. I couldn't see her eyes, but her Cutie Mark appeared to be some sort of symbol or crest, one that I failed to recognize. She appeared to be whispering to a suited up stallion with a moustache that…well, funnily enough reminded me of an eighties porn star.

I don't know what it was that caused me to gasp lightly, but I did so none the less. And despite the distance in which we were apart, it was as though she had heard my sudden gasp. For her eyes, a beautiful light shade of purple, turned to stare in my direction.

Yet she had failed to notice me, which…strangely enough felt depressing.

_It…it doesn't matter Michael. Let's just get outta here._

And so, shaking my head so as to rid it of the numb sensation, I took my eyes off of her and began to make my way through the crowd. No one bothered me as I did so, and thus I was out of the jam-packed room within all of about a minute.

Yet as I finally reached the end of the long carriageway, a sudden tingling sensation stopped me, before…something convinced me into turning around and looking back at the overly large building.

…

And there she was, standing at the entrance, the gleam of the sun setting all but accentuating her natural beauty. Her eyes were wide in shock and…something else, something I didn't actually mind too much.

Quite a few high class ponies decided suddenly came out of the building, and before I knew it there was a pipe smoking crowd separating the two of us, the odour of tabaco thick in the air.

And yet it didn't stop the sweet scent from reaching my nostrils, her scent, the scent of somepony I didn't know one thing about.

It was a moment, our moment…and…

I…felt something in that moment, something strong, something compelling…forcing my lips to part ever so slightly as she stared at me.

Her own lips were parted too, and her barrel was rising and falling noticeably faster.

_I feel…good, better than good. I feel fantastic!_

Nopony else had even noticed the two of us staring, but it didn't matter. All I could see was her, all I could hear was her light pants, all I could smell was...the peculiar yet wonderful scent of honey.

Her parted lips slowly began to morph into a truly gorgeous smile, widening with each passing second. Then she began to get closer, her movements graceful, elegant and alluring.

It was slow…yet utterly captivating, I couldn't turn away and I had no idea why.

Her eyes drew me in, sucking my attention into the sheer depth, the sheer _emotion_ that was smouldering within them.

She was almost by me, barely a few feet away when she opened her muzzle and spoke, her accented voice, the softest of words, the most tender of sensations rippling through me.

"I see you," she breathed, her voice faint yet somehow so clear, despite the french accent.

She finally neared close enough to stop her slow steps, yet her eyes…they never left me. Nay, the just _looked_ at me, but not at me…but at _me_.

_What's…going…on?_

"I _see_ you," she repeated, glazed eyes and an open smile accompanying her words. "Look at me my darling. See me as I see you."

Words, her words almost flew out of my mouth. My vision began to wane, dimming in and out as I gazed down at…at…

I could…I looked down at her and…I could see everything she…

I was leaning down, she was leaning up, our lips were but a breath away…

_NO!_

Jerking my eyes away from her own, I snarled lightly and _tore_ myself from the spot that had me routed. I had no idea what had just happened, but whatever it was…it frightened me.

_Magic, it must be. God damnit I'm so SICK of magic!_

Without paying the unicorn a second glance, I promptly turned around and began to walk quickly away from her.

"Non, wait mon amour!"

The sheer realization of that it was _her_ voice forced me to stop on the spot, to turn around. Numerous ponies were now looking around for the source of it; some had already realized and were looking at the mare with obvious surprise.

_Mon…what now?_

What did 'mon amour' mean?

…

It didn't matter; I wanted no part in whatever game this mare was trying to play. Thus I promptly ignored the growing sound of hoofsteps and carried right on walking.

Though this time I made sure to cover my ears.

Even if every step I took tore at me on the inside.

**Fleur's Pov**

Before she died, my maman always used to tell me that our kind was special, that while ponies understood the magic of friendship, it was we, the Sirens that understood true emotion.

We understood the depth and meaning behind words, and thus it was very easy to tell when one was being dishonest. This unique gift was what made it so easy to blend in, even with our very pony looking appearance.

Even the Princesses failed to realize the truth of what we were, of what I was, of what I am.

Like all Sirens I was tall, or at least a little above the average height for a mare. And like all Sirens I was beautiful, alluring and nigh irresistible to the opposite sex. I am not being boastful or vain, it is simply what it is, and unfortunately it has been far more of a burden than a gift.

Before moving to the county of Equestria and beginning my modelling career, my maman and I used to live in Prance, or more specifically in the city of Paris. But after my maman passed away, I found it hurt far too much to stay in the city that reminded me of her so much.

So I moved to Equestria and bought a rather small house in Manehattan.

A lone Siren barely past her teenage years, stuck in the filthy, corrupt city of Manehattan was certainly an unwise move to make. I have been forced upon by many a stallion there…and many a stallion has disappeared because of it.

Some would say, if they knew what I was, that it was MY fault that those stallions did what they did. And as ridiculous as that sounds, many would be inclined to agree with them.

You see, a Siren's lore has been passed down from generation to generation, each tale and myth as mistaken as the next.

Our race is ancient, dating back well before the three pony tribes ever existed. At one time we had our own kingdom beneath the sea, yet back then we could also breathe underwater. Nowadays we can merely hold it for a few hours at a time, a paltry number compared to our early days.

Such is our punishment for staying on land, but alas we care not. Our bondmate's needed us, and we needed them. So, as my maman told me, if we needed to leave our underwater shelter to find them, then we would do so.

As for our other lore…

While it is true that we draw the male population, as well as have the ability to influence those with song, the how and why behind those powers are constantly mixed up.

Yes we draw the male population, but it is a natural flow of energy around us that does so. We have little to no control over it, and thus it is down to a stallion's willpower to resist, not ours. As for influencing with song…that in itself is the most confused and mistaken lore written to date.

Some believe that we sing to draw stallions to their death, that we allure their interest, seduce and them kill them.

It is nothing more than a horrifying lie.

Our song is intimate, something we would only share with the closest of friends. And of course, our chosen, our destined and beloved bondmate.

Ahh, bondmate…

All Sirens have that one being that awaits their song, their siren call. The song that only they can hear, no matter if it is sung amongst a crowd of others. If sung for our friends, our family, then the song is merely calming, beautiful yes but all the same…soothing.

But if sung for our destined, then it becomes something entirely different. The song, our song would draw them to us like moths to a flame. The distance would not matter, a Siren could sing at the end of the world and their bondmate would still hear it.

It matters not what or who their beloved is, whether they are pony or griffon, deer or changeling it means nothing.

Every Siren waits for them. They wait for their presence; they wait for that one special moment in which eye contact is made. For when it is…that is when the bonding begins.

The male's reaction is always different. Some accept it, some relish in it. Some weep at the realization…the realization of that they are not alone anymore. That they will be loved, longed for, craved and held whenever their hearts cried out for it.

But some…some reject it entirely, some refuse to accept the _pull_, the sudden urge to touch their Siren. The Siren who so desperately needs it, because they too can sense just how badly their bondmate needs them.

It's a rare occurrence…but it happened to me.

My bondmate and I met amongst a party of disgusting, backstabbing nobility. It was not the perfect setting I had always dreamed about, yet as my maman once told me; it was not the setting that mattered but only the result of our first contact.

And mine went miserably, so much in fact that I felt…scarred upon realizing it.

How I missed the fearful look in his eye as he began to feel my _pull_ is beyond me, yet I curse my own name every day, and likely will continue to do so until the end of my days.

Such is my devotion for him.

Speaking of him…

It was a little into two weeks after my twenty second birthday that the news spread.

A creature had somehow turned up in the western town of Appleloosa, a completely _new_ creature. One that was as sapient as us, and quite intelligent, if not more so than the majority of ponykind.

Or so the rumours said.

At the time I was merely intrigued, despite the slight tug within that I felt upon discovering him. At the time I merely ignored it, thinking it the beginning of an illness of some sort. Thus I never tried to find him.

In fact it wasn't until a little under seven months later that we met, and when we did…

Ahh, it is time, no?

Allow me to introduce myself once more.

I am Fleur De Lis, I am a Siren, and this is the story of how I met Michael.

And seeing that this is our story, I think I shall start at when we met…all those years ago.

…

It was a little after three in the afternoon when I felt it yet again. That tug, the one I felt deep within, the one I had been trying my best to ignore all day.

_He's coming Fleur, it is time…_

I knew it was, I couldn't ignore that no matter how much I tried. Yet…why was I trying?

Was it because of my friend Fancypants? The two of us were a couple in the eyes of the public and nobility, yet behind closed doors we were merely best friends.

Besides, Fancypants was quite gay. And I had a tendency to stay away from the males that leered at me, as if I were naught but a piece of hay. Of course I still kept up the 'Rich and beautiful' noble mare, but it is as I said, merely an act.

I can also do a pretty convincing Equestrian accent, which I keep up at formal parties and the like. Apparently the Equestrian nobility disapprove of the Prench nobility. Most likely because of their tendency to actually _be_ noble, as opposed to sly and deceitful.

Though thankfully their ability to be so was rendered quite useless by yours truly, much to the amusement of my dearest Fancypants.

In any case, back to the matter at hoof.

At that moment in time, I was sipping from a very expensive looking wine glass. Though unbeknownst to anypony else, it was not wine that was in it, but rather a small amount of cranberry juice.

I allowed a tiny smirk to grace my muzzle as I continued to sip, feeling just a little naughty as I did so.

Getting intoxicated was most certainly the last thing I wanted to do, especially when trapped in the overfilled room of liars and cheats. Many of which were finely dressed stallions, all of which were leering at me hungrily, much to some of their wives dismay and jealously.

I was used to it mind you, thus it bothered me only a little. In any case, a quick but subtle glare from Fancypants was all it took for them to look away. Fancypants wasn't a frightening stallion, far from it in fact. But at the end of the day he was still quite connected, and often used this to rid me of unwelcome attention.

He truly is my closest friend, nay, he is the older brother I never had but always wanted.

"Merci mon ami," I whispered, so as not to draw attention to my _unusual_ language and accent. "Their stares were starting to unnerve me."

"There is no need to thank me, my dear," he chuckled, taking a single sip from his champagne glass as he did so. "Their stares were beginning to repulse me too."

"You do not like it when a stallion stares at you?" I teased slyly, much to his amusement.

"Not when it is from the very same stallion that is as likely to poison my drink as not."

I grinned ever so slightly and nuzzled his neck in thanks, before drinking yet another small mouthful of juice.

Then, to my surprise, I felt a most peculiar sensation ripple throughout my body. It was unusual, yet pleasurable. Alien, yet so undeniably familiar. I held the sensation close to my barrel, only to aware of how erratic my breathing had become.

_He's so close…_

"Fleur, are you quite alright?" Fancypants asked, causing my eyes to open gradually and witness his worried expression. "You are cheeks are quite flush my dear, are you feeling unwell?"

"N-Nay, I am well, Fancy," I assured, that sensation becoming more and more noticeable as I tried to contain it.

We were at the estate of the esteemed Sir Railway, owner of all trains and tracks. It would be most embarrassing for Fancy if I were to act erratically in the home of such a connected and well known stallion.

And yet…

_Can't you sense his heart crying out for yours?_

The sudden touch of Fancy's hoof nearly made me cry out in revulsion. He was not _him_, he had no right to touch me, he had NO RIGHT!

"I'm afraid that I must disagree," he said worriedly, putting his hoof to my forehead. "You're quite warm, and your breathing is irregular."

Calming down a touch as I cleared my head, I gave Fancy a _look_, a look that took my clever friend all of about three seconds to understand.

"Ah, so it is that time then?" he asked, smiling lightly as I nodded. "Then go my dear, go and find him. If what I have understood is true, then I wish you the best of luck."

_He needs you, find him, go to him, hold him._

"I do not wish to cause a scene Fancy," I whispered, all too aware of every scent around me disappearing, leaving only one…a peculiar scent, one that reminded me of burning wood.

His scent.

"But I fear that I will," I continued, my words breathless. "I…I cannot control how I will react upon seeing him, I cannot-"

To my surprise, Fancy merely chortled and stoked my cheek in a loving, yet familial way.

"Then a scene you will have to cause, my dear Fleur," he chuckled slyly. "Celestia knows this event could use something unique, wouldn't you say?"

Oh…my dearest friend. He cared little about his reputation. To him, as I could see within his heart, I was worth more to him than his status would ever be.

I loved him for that.

Thus, giving him a brief yet meaningful nuzzle, I smiled and breathed through my snout, using the scent, the _pull_ of my bondmate to draw me to him.

It was only when as the scent of burning wood flared that I turned around, my eyes quickly snapping onto a retreating figure…a bipedal figure, one who was clearly not a pony.

My heart fluttered at witnessing him, even if his clothed back was all I could see.

_Go to him!_

Listening intently to the sheer _want_ inside my very form, I swiftly, yet gracefully began to make my way out of the large building. As I finally arrived outside of it, I found my eyes transfixed upon the bipedal figure once more.

He was still walking away.

Silently, I cried out for his attention, all but willing him to turn around and notice me. I couldn't talk, I couldn't verbally ask him to turn around, it was against how the bond was meant to form.

_Look at me mon amour, look at me please!_

As though I had actually spoken the words aloud, the figure stopped quite suddenly, before gradually turning around to face me.

He was clothed in what appeared to be a specifically designed shirt, though what his leg wear was called I had little idea. Ponies had need for it, thus we never made it…apparently.

His hair was a very dark brown, stuck up in random yet stylish directions. Yet what caught my eye instantly wasn't the small nose, dry lips or slight stubble on his chin. But rather the two pools of bright green staring into my own pools of purple.

And as he continued to do so…I _saw_ him.

Everything he was, everything he feared and loved and hated. Everything he wanted to be, and all that he feared he'd become.

I saw everything, everything that made him who he was in all of a few moments. Something that would normally take years to understand, I understood in all of about fifteen seconds.

Memories and the like were among them, and I saw them all. What would to one be intrusive, was to me beyond wonderful. I knew him now; I knew his name, his age. What he'd left behind when he left his world, and everything he had gained upon arriving on mine.

I…I craved to show him my own, to make him understand who I was. I needed to show him, there was nothing else in my mind that could replace that thought.

Not even the sudden amass of nobleponies could snap me from this beloved trance. Nothing could, I would not let it…for looking at him as I did, I felt alive.

Thus I began to make my way to him, watching with glee as his lips parted in wonder.

"I see you," I breathed, my accent quite noticeable…and yet I cared little.

Stopping but a forehoof away, I kept my eyes on his and smiled even wider, the sudden realization of what was about to happen causing my body to shudder in excitement.

"I see you," I said once more. "Look at me, see me as I see you."

I saw him do so; I saw his eyes glaze ever so slightly as he truly looked. His lips were trembling and body was shaking. Witnessing this was all the encouragement I needed to get even closer, to lean up as he leaned down, our lips seeking the other as our bond began to tighten.

But then it all went horribly wrong.

His gaze, once glazed, regained its focus without warning. I watched with despair as he physically recoiled from me, stepping back as he shook his head.

He regarded me with such…fear as he turned away, walking quickly, swiftly, so as not to face me.

_No, we were so close! We were but a breath away from bonding!_

I felt the connection, I felt it pulsate strongly, all but pleading with me to grasp it,

I couldn't let it end like this. Thus it was with little hesitation that I called out for him, caring nothing for the stares I received in consequence.

"Non, wait mon amour!"

He stopped, Faust above he stopped and turned, looking at me once more. I felt my barrel fill up with hope, with the chance once lost becoming oh so near again.

But then he turned back around. He ignored me, he ignored my silent cries for him and walked away, covering his ears so as not to hear me.

I…I felt…

I must have stood there for so long, watching my bondmate walk until his presence was but a distant memory.

It was only with Fancy's help that I ever made it home…

…

I was lost…

My beloved bondmate had rejected my _pull_, had rejected me even when I broke all the rules and cried out for him.

I felt crushed.

Fancy had helped me get back home, and had made me a cup of tea to calm my nerves. It did little, but I was thankful all the same.

"Fleur…talk to me," he pleaded, all for naught as I remained silent.

_He could never understand what I feel…but maybe…maybe I could try and…_

"My kind have a saying, Fancy," I suddenly sighed, a tad bitter, but even more so upset. "We have no heart, for he is it. Do you understand what it means?"

Fancy looked at me sadly, but ever the eternal gentlecolt, he contemplated on the meaning thoughtfully, before finally smiling and nodding once.

"I believe I do." he said, his voice slow as he spoke. "His rejection didn't break your heart, for he is your heart. But rather by his refutation, your heart has left you. So by taking the meaning of your phrase literally, he has effectively caused a part of you to vanish, leaving you empty inside. Am I wrong?"

"No, you are quite correct," I replied, trying and failing to muster up any sort of happy expression. "I feel…I feel so lonely. Can you imagine what it is like to see your heart's desire for the first time, only to have said desire reject you entirely?"

I don't know why he didn't interrupt me. Maybe he knew that I had to say something. That I had to get that crushing sensation of isolation off of me.

"Sirens are their bondmate's are linked from birth Fancy," I whimpered. "The connection, _our_ connection is always there, waiting for us to realize it ourselves. It matters not whether they're a million miles away, the link will always be there.

"And let me tell you, my dearest friend that while ponies believe themselves to be the teachers of love and tolerance, they know very little compared to a Siren.

"We can feel emotion in the air around us, if we do choose to touch it. We can see deception, and hatred, and fear. And what I saw in _him_ as I touched him with my _pull_ was nothing more and nothing less than fear. He was frightened of what he felt, when he should have been exulted. He should have been near tears, upon realizing that I was to him, what he was to me."

I looked up at my friend and _pleaded_ with my eyes for him to try and understand what I felt, what I was still feeling.

"I _love_ him Fancy." I breathed, sighing in both affection and sorrow. "I saw him, the real him. What he keeps buried beneath the masquerade, and I wanted, no, I _needed_ to hold him. I craved to embrace him, to tell him that it would be alright. That the loneliness he hid inside would haunt him no longer, for I would be there, and he would never need worry about being unloved ever again."

"Forgive me if I sound rude my dear," Fancy began, smiling so as to confirm his honest intentions. "But how could one possibly love someone they do not know? Especially when one has only known them for all of a few minutes?"

"You have not offended me Fancy," I reassured. "But please, I wish you to listen, to try and understand why it is I feel what I do…"

Fancy, to my everlasting joy, merely nodded and beckoned with a hoof for me to continue.

_I may not love him as a bondmate, but never will I love another in friendship as I do him._

"Time is meaningless to a Siren, Fancy," I began. "You cannot hide who you truly are from me, it is impossible. Even ones such as Celestia cannot hide what she truly feels beneath. It is not magic, nor is it a mystical ability, but rather it is simply what I am and always will be, that much is all I know.

"I was always told that when I met my bondmate, it would be an experience unlike any I had or would ever feel in my life. And only now do I understand why. For when I saw him, I _saw_ him. What he feared, what he loved and hated. I saw how lonely he was, the only one of his kind trapped in a world of magic.

"I saw everything he was Fancy, everything in his life, what he had been, what he wished to be, what he needed the most, and what he craved the most.

"Time is meaningless to a Siren because of this. We do not need to 'get to know one another better', for in but a few moments I already knew him better than he knew himself. And though he refused to look, to see me as I saw him. After fully realizing why he did so and what he needs, even if he refuses to realize it himself, I know now that he needs me just as desperately as I need him.

"So…I will find him once again. And even if I have to do so bit by bit, I will draw the real him out. I will show him that he need not be afraid of me, because I will never allow anything to bring harm to him, even myself."

Taking a breath, I once again implored with my eyes for Fancy to understand…and understand he did.

"What if he does not want your love, Fleur?" he asked gently. "It would wound me deeply to see you hurt, I could not bear the sight of it."

_He's such a good friend…_

"I will never force anything upon him," I affirmed seriously, stamping my hoof on the ground for added measure. "And if after all of this he still chooses to reject me then so be it. I love him too much to force otherwise. But…"

A dreamy smile quickly worked its way onto my muzzle, but I did not care, not really.

"But I hope he will," I sighed happily. "He needs someone to hold him, to kiss him, to love him _utterly_…"

A look of surprise flashed momentarily across Fancy's face, not that I blamed him in the slightest.

"You mean…?"

"I do," I answered. "He is the only one that could ever have me, Fancy. Deeply and completely, just as I am the only one to have him. Subconsciously, he must know this to be true. For he is innocent in the ways of lovemaking, just as I too am without any experience.

"Yet if all goes well and he accepts me _completely_, then we shall truly bond tonight, and affirm our connection for the rest of our lives…"

Fancy stared at me blankly for all of a few moments, before closing his eyes and nodding twice.

"If he is as important to you as you're saying, my dear," he finally said, smiling cheerfully as I did so shyly. "Then it is my duty as a friend to help you."

I was literally all but ready to squeeze the breath out of him by this point; such was my joy at his attitude towards such an intimate part of my life. However before I could do so, he raised a hoof and, for the first time I'd known him, grinned cheekily as he levitated what appeared to be an address book.

"But first," he chuckled slyly. "I believe that we're going to need his name."

_His name?_

A flash of foreign memories surged through me at the request, causing a dreamy smile to grace my muzzle as a word appeared in front of my eyes.

"Michael."

"I'm sorry?" Fancy asked.

Shaking my head somewhat, I grinned goofily at my friend and began to elaborate.

"His name is Michael," I explained, joyful feeling after joyful feeling coursing through me at the mere thought of his name. "He's…"

A flash of a hotel, the words 'Noble House' rushing through my mind.

"He's staying at the Nobel House hotel," I continued. "But I'm not sure where that is."

_I could try to find his scent…but it would take too long, he needs me as soon as possible!_

"The Nobel House?" Fancy echoes, a small smile upon his muzzle. "I am quite familiar with the hotel, what with having stayed there a few times."

"You've stayed at a hotel?" I asked curiously.

"There was a stallion…"

Shaking his head and chuckling fondly, that unfamiliar yet welcome grin takes his muzzle once more. He then levitates the address book over to me and opens it roughly down the middle, revealing…

I smile.

_Oh, mon amour, wait no longer. I will be there for you shortly. _

**Michael's Pov**

It was dark out, the stars were twinkling brightly and the moon was glowing luminously.

But I failed to notice any of it, what with the shivers that wracked my form. Tear after tear was slipping down my cheeks, dripping into my hands and I had no idea why.

Inside I felt so alone, more so than I had ever felt in my life. Ever since I had left that mare calling for me, everything I was had begun to slowly, yet harshly tear at me on the inside. It was as if everything that I feared, that I hated and wished to have had been drawn out of me and laid bare for all to see.

I felt vulnerable, I felt scared and lost, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what had caused such a thing to happen.

_I've been through some shit recently, but this…I feel so alone and I hate it, I hate it!_

Shaking my head and wiping away the tears, I promptly slapped myself across the cheek and exhaled loudly.

"Come on Michael, are you a man or are you a little girl, man up!"

With that rallying self pep talk out of the way, I opened the window but a smidge for cold comfort, before quickly undressing and slipping into the surprisingly large king sized bed.

_This bed's big enough to fit four Celestia's on national cake eating day._

Chuckling lightly to myself, I clapped my hands so as to turn off the lights, before gradually closing my eyes and beginning the slow journey to dreamland.

…

I awoke to…to something beautiful. Something so captivating, so _soulful_ that it brought tears to my eyes.

A wordless tune, a song with so many voices, each overlapping the other with beautiful synchronicity. It caused my breath to grow shallow, with each note, each beautiful cry tightening my chest.

I got up off of my bed and went to the window, I couldn't help it. For as I looked down…I saw the angel behind the song.

The mare was pure white, her eyes were a light purple, and her mane, her tail were a pale pink. It was the mare from before…and yet as I looked down at her, and she up at me, I realized that the mare from before paled in comparison to who I saw now.

This was who she was; I could everything within me screaming that fact.

And as if her lovely melody wasn't enough, the alabaster mare suddenly began to glow. Her entire form became enveloped in sparkles, yet still she continued to sing.

How no one noticed her was beyond me, yet I cared not.

For every thought I had was quickly brushed aside as the mare slowly began to float. Her eyes, loving and warm captured my own and refused to let me go, even as she gracefully began to near the window, my window.

And when she did, when all that separated us was simple glass…

The mare put her left hoof onto it, her eyes lidding affectionately as she continued to sing. My own hand soon followed, pressing flatly against the window, opposite her hoof.

Then finally, her muzzle slowly closed and her song subsided. She tilted her head and gazed at me fondly, a small, loving smile gracing her muzzle.

And as I looked into those eyes, I could see…flashes of her, of what she was, what she wanted to be, what she wanted to have, to love, to hold.

I saw her and I within them, the emotion of hope surrounding the vision of us holding each other for all of time, our time.

My earlier hatred for magic had long since subsided, even if my reservations of acting on this…_pull_ had not. The mare…no, Fleur, her name was Fleur De Lis. She knew of my reservations, I could see it in her expression.

"Mon amour…"

The sound of her voice, gentle and caring all but made my eyes sting like crazy. My hand swiftly rushed to rub the feeling away, but the way in which Fleur's other hoof touched the glass, evidently trying to reach through it and onto me…stopped me.

"Mon amour," she breathed, her voice bringing a minute whimper from me. "Let me…"

_I…I want…_

Hands shaking nigh violently, I reached out towards the slightly open window and pulled, opening it entirely. The glow around her brightened but a touch as I did so, followed up by the most graceful of moments as she quickly, yet hypnotically slipped flexibly through it.

As she landed, her glow seemed to fade, leaving nothing but the mare I saw earlier…and yet looking at her as she exhaled smoothly, quietly, I found myself just if not more captivated.

Her eyes, once closed, opened to look at me, their soft, warm radiance almost quelling me into a whimpering mess.

I had never felt this way before, not for anyone. How could someone I did not know affect me so? It was not magic, I could tell…even if I had no idea how. And yet as she closed in and _touched_ my cheek, I felt every reservation I had, whatever they were, disappear into nothing.

Falling to my knees, I looked up at Fleur and opened my mouth, every question I had burning within me all but dying to be asked.

And yet…as she smiled, as she moved her muzzle closer and breathed her sweet, honeyed breath against my lips, I found each and every one answered.

For as I stared into her eyes, I realized…that nothing needed to be said. Words were unneeded, thoughts were unneeded, everything except _touching_, and _feeling_ her was unneeded.

But still…speak she did.

"I feel your pain, min amour," she crooned lovingly, her hoof stroking my cheek so softly. "I can see how it weighs you down, how it burns you every day."

Whimpers escaped me; shakes racked my body with each word she said. She saw this, all of this and smiled sadly, before moving closer still, her soft coat warming my skin as she pressed against me.

Her lips were so close, yet something held me back, something…

"But you need not carry the burden on your own anymore," she soothed, eyes glistening, breath comfortably hot. "I am here now, mon amour. I am here for you, if only you choose to _see_, to have me as your own."

Hand trembling, I reached up and touched her cheek gently, causing a deep sigh to escape her.

_To see her…how, what does she mean…how do I…_

"_See…me…"_ she breathed, her purple pools filling my vision entirely, leaving nothing but her.

And see her, I did.

Instead of flashes, I saw everything. All of her life, all that she was and wanted to be, I knew within moments. I knew what she was, what I meant to her, what she wanted her to mean to me.

I knew that she'd seen all that I was…and fallen in love. And even if she were to forget by whatever means fate forced upon her, she would do so gladly, because she knew…she knew that we would meet once more, and she would fall in love with me all over again.

Time was meaningless to her and I knew why. For what was time to one who knew who you were underneath? What was time to one who could look deep inside and know you in all of but a moment?

Love at first site…such a phrase was suitable for what she felt for me.

What she craved so desperately for me to feel for her.

Blinking rapidly, I found myself pulled away from my reverie by a...stunning site.

I was lying down upon my bed, Fleur leaning over me, her mane strew around her face attractively. Yet as I looked into her eyes, I saw no lust; no predatory stare that I was long used to...just love, for me.

"Bond with me tonight," she spoke, her french accent somehow making her words all the more tender, all the more endearing, loving. "Mon amour, let us become one for now…and forever."

I didn't know her, yet I did.

I felt nothing for her, yet I did.

I knew her intimately, with only having known her for all of about fifteen minutes. Nothing made any sense to me, not then, not anymore.

Yet as I felt her silently crying out, pleading, wishing and hoping for the right answer, her right answer, I found myself…okay with it all.

She smiled at me, and I at her. Together we leaned closer, our breaths intertwining, eyes becoming all the other could see.

Our lips met, once, twice…before melding against the other, tongues twisting and entering into the other's mouth.

No words were spoken, none were needed.

We kissed and touched wordlessly, moans, slight and loud escaping the both of us.

I _saw_ as she smiled up at me, her teeth grasping the hem of my boxers as she pulled them down.

I _felt_ as she nuzzled against my arousal, happiness swelling through me as she caressed it with everything. Magic, lips, tongue and hoof, all done with a loving smile.

I _heard_ each and every sigh leave her as I touched her heat. Fingers brought a gasp, tongue brought a content hum, a joyful giggle.

And in the end, when our lips met once more, when she smiled openly and pressed herself against me…it was with nothing less than a trusting, loving sigh that I entered her.

Hold her I did, as she clung tightly, whimpering out in pain.

Soothe her I did, as she gradually relaxed, her eyes opening as she _pressed_ and _wiggled_ her warmth around my excitement.

Laugh, smile she did, as I slowly, tenderly moved against her, in and out. Before long, she made to do the same, her body atop my own, up and down, a gorgeous smile adoring her muzzle.

And in the end, when we were both spent _completely_..

She laid her head upon my chest, a kiss here, a nuzzle there, an affectionate word for me to hear.

Before she finally said…

"We are bonded for life mon amour…"

Sleep, elusive and mysterious. It claimed the two of us, leaving not a second between each slumbers beginning.

Such a strange life I lead.

_We are bonded forever..._

…

I never did return home.

**END**


End file.
